No deberías ser tan metiche
by Miguel16310
Summary: La fiesta ya terminó, pero aún quedan algunos, y cierto pequeño está a punto de aprender una lección muy importante. Pequeñísima micro-historia que hice en Agosto hacía mucho tiempo y que no quería que muriese olvidada, así que la traje aquí.


**¡BUENAS AMIGOS! Aquí yo otra vez :3, ¿adivinen?, ¡CON MÁS ESCRITOS DE MI CUADERNO! YEEEEEEI! Esta vez, es uno 100% original mío de mi para ustedes, verán, la historia de este humilde escrito es que por allá en agosto, en mi colegio se iba a realizar un concurso de escritura, pero resulta que debía ser de mil palabras con letra arial…así que me decidí a intentarlo, tras pensar y pensar, ¡finalmente logré dar con lo que quería! , un pequeño one-shot de terror, pero el problema fue que solo podía caber en una página…y el mío se excedía unas extras que eran fundamentales, así que decidí rendirme, pero ah regresado de los muertos, ¡para ser Undertalizado!, y aquí lo tienen, ¡disfruten!**

 **One-shot.**

 **No deberías ser tan metiche.**

.

.

.

Todo empezó tras la fiesta de cumpleaños de Asriel, los mayores del salón se habían juntado alrededor de la mesa, pensando que todos los pequeños ya se habían ido, sin embargo, Frisk, el más metiche de todos se escondió detrás del sofá para poder saber por qué tan repentina reunión tras finalizada la fiesta.

-Asriel, ¿Qué sucede, por qué nos reuniste si ya acabó la fiesta?-preguntó un peliblanco de ojos azules, con una chaqueta azul, poseía una mirada curiosa, que era justificada pues todos estaban con expresiones faciales similares.

El cumpleañero de dorada cabellera miró a su amigo, luego a todos los demás, para terminar ganando una sonrisa burlesca.

-Chicos, ¿nunca han escuchado sobre "El demonio que viene cuando dices su nombre"?

Ante esa pregunta, Sans, Undyne, Papyrus, Chara y Alphys se interesaron de manera inmediata en el tema, y detrás de los sillones, Frisk se aterró en el fondo de su alma inocente.

-¿Qué clase de tus locas historias es esta Asriel?-preguntó Chara, cruzándose de brazos, mirando a manera de reproche a su hermano.

Sin embargo, Asriel la miró, moviendo sus manos de manera insistente como persona que intenta convencer a otra, o excusarse y que le crean.

-Esta vez te juro que es verdad, ¡no es ningún cuento!-exclamó queriendo obtener algo de credibilidad ante los demás.

Undyne arqueó una ceja, aún dudosa, Alphys sin embargo, estuvo de acuerdo con la idea, y Sans no tardó en seguirle, y Papyrus en irse a la cocina no queriendo oír nada de terror.

-Los mocosos del salón ya se han ido, vamos Riel, cuenta la historia-alentó Undyne, emocionada por dentro por lo que iba a salir de la boca de Dreemurr.

Frisk por su parte, detrás del sofá, comenzó a temblar como si se estuviese congelando, sus lagrimales se llenaron, Asriel comenzó con su historia, para su gran horror.

"Dicen que hace muchos años, en este pueblo, existió un hombre llamado Peter, quien era bastante detestado por la gente del pueblo, ya que él tenía la manía de siempre estar silbando en los momentos más inoportunos, ya sean funerales por ejemplo, lo cual con el paso del tiempo, no pudieron aguantar más."

"Un día, el anciano del pueblo, que también era el último brujo sobre la tierra, por pedido de los habitantes, usó sus conocimientos para llamar a un demonio que pusiera fin al irritante Peter, y así lo hizo, pero Peter, antes de morir camino a su hogar, juró que se vengaría de todos aquellos que osasen silbar solos durante la noche, finalmente, cuenta la leyenda que todas las noches a las doce, si estas solo y comienzas a escuchar silbidos, debes ir en dirección contraria, si no, Peter y su demonio te encontraran, y te arrastraran a las profundidades del infierno"

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!-Frisk no lo aguantó más, y pegó un grito del terror al imaginarse a si mismo en aquella situación tan aterradora.

"JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA"

Risas inundaron todo el cuarto, todos estaban riéndose, excepto Papyrus quien en la cocina, estaba temblando también, pero en silencio.

-Frisk, ¡eres un maldito metiche llorón!-acusó Undyne, no pudiendo aguantar las risas debido a la cara de horror que tenía el pequeño.

-Debo admitirlo Kiddo, estabas a la vista de todos, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta? Fue muy obvio-acusó el peliblanco, limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla.

-Espero que esto te hay enseñado, Frisk, a no ser tan metiche en todo lo que te llame la atención-reclamó la ojirroja a su hermano menor, Asriel y ella chocaron palmas de manera discreta, todo había salido a la perfección.

Frisk, con el rostro rojo de la veruenza y con lágrimas en sus mejillas, asentía repetidamente ante la mirada acusadora de sus hermanos mayores, jurándose nunca más volver a intentar inmiscuirse en situaciones agenas a él, y alejarse de los silbidos cuando andase solo en la noche.

 **Fin.**

 **Si, así de cortísimo eh insignificante fue, pero a mi me gustó :V, ojalá el concurso en aquel entonces hubiese permitido más de una página, pero tristemente no pudo ser, pero aún así, este one-shot, oh micro-shot, debía ser publicado algún día, y ese día fue hoy, no quería que se quedase allí en esas páginas a morir…así que lo traje aquí, en fin, ahora que finalmente está a la vista de todos, puedo estar tranquilo, ¡adiós amigos!, ¡nos vemos próximamente!.**


End file.
